Sasuke's Mr Brightside
by akinaxx
Summary: Sasuke has fallen for Sakura but she's fallen for Naruto. Sasuke expresses an emotion he never knew he could feel. SasuXSaku. A little OOC!


**Songfic: Mr.Brightside**

The raven-haired teen sat on the window seat facing the rising sun. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Rays of light poured in from behind him as he got up to start his day.

_Coming out of my cage _

_and I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

As he locked the door to his apartment the picture of the pink-haired kunoichi ran through his mind again.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

He groaned at the memory of her lips like a feather against his. A soft, sweet pressure against his own.

_It was only a kiss_

They'd fit togeather like pieces of a puzzle.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab _

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking the drag_

He knew the kiss meant nothing. They were just two teens drunk off of the heat of the moment. But he could dream couldn't he?

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

While walking down the street he spots his cherry blossom wrapped around a spiky blonde. He whispered in her ear and she giggled. She placed her hand on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go _

_And I just can't look _

_It's killing me_

_And taking control_

The raven-haired teen watched as the blonde nestled his face in her bubblegum pink hair, while playing with the strap of her dress. Sasuke disgusted turned around trying to get a hold of himself. An emotion he'd never felt before consumed him.

_Jealousy_

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Turning through sick lullaby_

_Joking on your alibi_

Jealousy. That's what this foreign emotion was. He envied the blonde teen who now sat there nibbling his Sakura's ear. Sasuke stormed off down the street thinking of the two togeather, and how he envied it.

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Because I'm Mr. Brightside_

As he walked down the streets taking aimless twists and turns he found himself in a park where there were many beautiful Sakura trees blooming. He quickly took in all of the beautiful petals that littered the ground. Sasuke felt enlightened to see a sight as beautiful as his love.

_Coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

He walked over to one of the glittering trees and sat under the dancing petals. He watched as one of the flowers fell from its seat on the branch gracefully landeing in his lap. Looking at it's glamor Sasuke could not help but to think of his cherry blossom.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

Oh how he wished to tasted the sweet candy that was her lips just once more. He picked up the flower watching it flutter and giggle at his touch.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking the drag_

Suddenly a rough wind blew by and snatched the cherry blossom form his fingers, taking it away to somewhere out of his reach.

_Now they're going to bed _

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

Reminded of his love, he thinks back to how he'd reacted last night. He remembered the ear-splitting shatter when he'd tossed his glass of red wine to the floor out of his frustration. Then his thoughts drifted to what that blonde bastard could be doing at that very moment with his beautiful flower.

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

_And I just can't look_

_It's killing me_

_And taking control_

Sasuke curls up resting his head on his knees blocking out the stunnig sight before him. Off in the distance he thinks he hears a familiar giggle. But Sasuke doesn't look up. He just stares at the grass before him the laughs and plays in the wind.

_Jealousy _

_Turning saints into the sea _

_Turning through sick lullaby_

_Joking on your alibi_

Out of no where a pair of feet with painted toenails appears before him. "Sasuke?"he hears his name uttered softly, almost shyly. His head jerks up to see his cherry blossom standing before him in all of her grace and beauty. "Sakura..."is all he manages to murmur as he jumps to his feet.

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

They stared into each others eyes for a long moment. "Sakura...I thought...I thought that you and Naruto-" Sakura put a finger to his lips.

"I could never leave you Sasuke. You are to precious to me" she whispers to him.

_I never..._

Sasuke gives her one of his signature smirks. All the while she grins up at him. Slowly their lips draw nearer.

_I never..._

Finally their lips meet. Sasuke snakes his arms anround her waist and pulls her close. At the same time Sakura wraps her arms around his neck and plays with his hair.

_I never..._

Saskue lifts Sakura up and spins her around. She squeals out of surprise and delight breaking their celebration temporarily. They fall to the ground laughing.

_I never..._

Sasuke looks up at the cherry blosson that he had claimed and never thought her more beautiful. She had Sakura petals in her hair and her smile was as pure as and angel. He couldn't hold it any longer he kissed her again with more passion then ever before.


End file.
